


Brittany's Back?

by MarsHunter06



Series: Everybody Talks [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, basically everyone ships duncney, created because I need a fluffy series for this ship, even animals love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: If Brittany likes Courtney then maybe Beth was wrong about her. She might even be able to get behind Team Duncney.





	Brittany's Back?

Dear, sweet Beth is considered the nice one, and most of the cast don’t see her as much of a threat. She is nice— for the most part— except when she has to deal with people she thinks are mean. Heather and Courtney; she hates that they both get what they want no matter what. Sure, she’s in a loving relationship with Brady, but Heather is happy with Alejandro and Courtney got back with Duncan! Beth couldn’t believe her ears when she heard the news. There was no way Duncan would go back to Courtney after he was finally able to escape from her evil clutches, but there they were, on the T.V screen— very much together. She felt bad for the guy. Maybe he would come to his senses.

 

She quickly forgets about the gossip surrounding her old cast members. There are more important things to worry about. In fact, she was on the way to the animal shelter to help with the adoption event. Beth loves animals, and they like her too. Animals have the ability to sense whether or not a person is good. They love you unconditionally and that’s all Beth ever wanted in life. Imagine her surprise when she spots Duncan and Courtney near the adoption center. It was towards the end of the day and they only had a few more cats to give up when one of them escapes. Beth tried to go after Brittany, but she tripped and almost let out the other cats. She apologizes to the staff and rushes toward where she thinks Brittany ran off to.

 

She finds the scared cat stuck in a tree across the street, but before she can get to her, Courtney was already there. Beth decides to stay put and observe once she sees that Duncan was also there. Their interactions makes Beth second guess herself… Maybe Courtney wasn’t such a bad person after all.

 

“Slow down, Princess, the cat’s not going anywhere.”

 

“The poor thing is terrified! I told you not to run after it!”

 

“What else was I supposed to do? It almost got run over by that car.”

 

“You’re right… Now help me get her down.”

 

Duncan raises an eyebrow at her, “her? How do you even know it’s a girl?”

 

Courtney just smiles, “I just have a feeling. Now help me!”

 

“Alright, I’ll give you a boost.”

 

Duncan helps Courtney up to get her level with the cat stuck in the tree. Beth expected to see Brittany claw at her since she  _ was _ a fiesty one. It’s why she hadn’t been adopted— That and the fact that she was an older cat with black fur. Surprisingly, not only does Brittany go to Courtney willingly, she also starts purring at her. The cat starts licking Courtney’s hand as Duncan puts them both down on the ground.

 

“Good girl, you’re safe now. Where did you even come from? You don’t have a collar.”

 

While Courtney continues to pet and cuddle the happy cat, Duncan looks at her in awe. He knows more than anyone that Courtney has a big heart, and he loves it when she doesn’t hide it. She was smiling as she held onto Brittany and looks up at Duncan to see that he was smiling too.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“No reason, I just think you’re beautiful. Do you think we can keep her?”

 

She blushes, “you know we can’t. As much as I want to have another pet with you, our place won’t allow it.”

 

She passes the runaway to Duncan and it was his turn to cuddle with it. She wasn’t lying when she said she wanted another pet with him. She misses their raccoon who sadly passed away before they got back together.

 

“Look at her eyes, Court, how can you say no to that?”

 

“Duncan, you know I want to, but we can’t. Besides, her owner is probably looking for her.”

 

“Fine. We’ll see if they’re around then.”

 

Beth decides that now would be a good time to reveal herself. Though, she thinks Brittany might be happy staying with the two of them.

 

“Brittany! There you are!”

 

Duncan and Courtney ask in sync, “Brittany?” They exchange a look. That was this little creature’s name? What a coincidence.

 

“Hey, Duncan and Courtney. Thank you guys for finding her! She belongs to the shelter down the street. We’re actually hosting an adoption event right now.”

 

Hearing this, Duncan immediately gives Courtney the puppy dog eyes. Which, unfortunately for him, has never worked on her.

 

“She needs a home, Princess, come on!”

 

“How much longer is the event going on for, Beth?”

 

“Another half hour.”

 

Courtney looks at Brittany purring happily in Duncan’s arms. She really wants to give in, but she also knows that they wouldn’t be able to have her in their apartment.

 

“Let’s take her back and if no one else claims her by the end of the day, then maybe we can take her.”

 

They all agreed on the plan. Duncan gave Brittany back to Beth, and the three of them walked back to the shelter. There were only two other cats left besides Brittany as they put her back in the holder. Twenty minutes pass by and they only have a single black cat in the cage. It looks like Brittany just might be going home with them after all. Five minutes later, though, a little girl with pigtails comes around and says she wants the last cat. Her mother is hesitant at first, but Brittany warms up to the little girl instantly, and she wins their heart. They sign the paperwork and it was done— all the cats were adopted. Beth was happy to see all the animals went to a good home, but she felt bad for Duncan and Courtney. They two of them shrugged her off though, saying it was alright. It wouldn’t have been easy for them to keep her anyways.

 

Before Brittany leaves with her new owners, she meows at Courtney and Duncan and waves her paw as if she’s saying goodbye. They wave back. It was a bittersweet moment, even though they just met.

 

“I’m going to miss her.”

 

“I told you we should’ve just adopted her.”

 

“I know, but she’s in a good home now. That little girl adores her.”

 

“Don’t worry, Princess, we can rescue another animal some other time.”

 

She laughs and he loves it— he loves her, so he tells her. Beth just stands by and watches Duncan’s tough guy persona crumble, all because of Courtney. She made him a sap. He pulls her close and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“I love you, Princess.”

 

“I love you too, Duncan.”

 

They were both so happy to be with each other. Who was Beth to judge their relationship? She was wrong to think so badly of Courtney. After what she saw today, she knows that she’s a good person, just like her. They wave goodbye to Beth as they walk away, hand in hand. She couldn’t help but “aww” at the scene. They really are good together. They’re in love and Beth can’t stand in the way of true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! This is my contribution (:


End file.
